


I Can't See Without My Glasses

by flipomatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipomatic/pseuds/flipomatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hanji loses her glasses yet again will Levi help her find them, or will he leave her to fend for herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't See Without My Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day one of LeviHan week. The theme was vision.

Levi was walking through the Scouting Legion headquarters when he heard unusual sounds coming from the scientific wing. Now, the science wing often let out some strange noises; titans got loose, things exploded, people screamed, Moblit swore when he thought nobody was listening. The sound Levi heard was not any of these sounds. It was more like something heavy being pushed along a wood floor, scraping against it with a loud groan. The sound faded after a few seconds, but Levi couldn’t get it out of his mind.

He didn’t even try to tell himself he wasn’t curious; he didn’t have to be anywhere for the next couple hours, so he decided to check it out. Even if Hanji was destroying her laboratory, he had plenty of time to scold her.

When he arrived at the lab, Levi didn’t even have to knock. The door was already wide open. Hanji paced back and forth in the space, her glasses conspicuously pulled up on the top of her head. She scowled at the walls of the lab, spending an extra-long moment glaring at the filing cabinet. Aforementioned cabinet was the only furniture in the room without a giant pile of paper on top of it. It had moved since Levi was last in the lab, leaving a trail of dust along the wall. Levi flinched away; that much dust must have been building up for years.

Nothing appeared to be wrong, besides the usual mess and clutter and Hanji’s bad mood, so Levi nearly walked away without saying anything. He was about to turn away from the door when Hanji noticed him hovering there.

“Levi!” Her expression transformed instantly from a scowl to a smile. He didn’t respond, merely staring flatly in her direction, and her grin shrank out of existence. “You are Levi, aren’t you?” She squinted at the door, taking a few steps towards him.

“Yes.” He scoffed, glancing around at her disaster zone of a laboratory. He stepped inside, careful to avoid the piles of paper near the doorway.

“Sorry about that.” She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “I kind of lost my glasses again.” Hanji gestured in the direction of the filing cabinet. “They’ve got to be here somewhere.”

Levi moved the rest of the way into the room, trying to look away from the clutter but finding no safe place to look. “How long ago did you lose them?”

“I had them a few minutes ago, but they fell off my face while I was getting something from on top of that filing cabinet.” She glared at the offensive box. “I moved it, but I still couldn’t find them.”

That must have been the sound he heard, Levi thought to himself. It made sense, since the cabinet was heavy enough that it would have to be dragged. What didn’t make sense was how Hanji hadn’t found her glasses yet. He spotted them the moment he looked inside.

“I know where they are.”

“Really!? Where?”

Levi crossed the room in a few brief strides, stopping right in front of Hanji. He grabbed the back of her head with his right hand, directing her gaze down to his.

“Right here.”

“W-what do you mean?” She chuckled slightly, attempting to withdraw from his grip. Before she could escape, Levi used his other hand to pull her glasses off the top of her head. He slid them down over her wide eyes, smirking up at her.

They maintained eye contact for one tense moment before he released her. Hanji retreated a few steps back, bumping lightly into her desk. Levi turned away from her, making his way out of the lab. He thought she was going to let him leave without a comment, but Hanji always had something to say.

 “Thanks Levi!” She shouted after him, “I don’t know how that could’ve happened again; this must be the fifth time.” Hanji laughed jovially, leaning against her desk for support.

Levi didn’t say anything as he left, merely waving one hand before he vanished.


End file.
